The invention relates to an assembly unit including an airbag module and a vehicle part.
A conventional assembly unit such as mentioned above usually comprises a latching device including a locking element for connecting the module to the vehicle part. In existing assembly units having an airbag module that is attached by means of the latching device to a vehicle part such as, for example, the steering wheel, the locking element is prestressed towards the locked position in that either the locking element itself is a spring or else it is pushed into the locked position by an elastic element. For purposes of dismantling, a tool has to be inserted so as to push the locking element into the release position.
The invention creates an assembly unit with which the dismantling is facilitated. According to the invention, an assembly unit comprises an airbag module, a vehicle part, in particular a steering wheel, and a removable latching connection for attaching the airbag module to the vehicle part. The latching device has a trunnion provided with a recess and a locking element that can be moved crosswise, preferably perpendicular, to a longitudinal axis of the trunnion. The locking element is radially displaced towards the longitudinal axis of the trunnion when it latches in place in the recess. In the locked position, the locking element is prestressed towards a release position so as to move in a direction out of the recess, i.e. away from the trunnion. This can be made possible, for example, in that the locking element itself has an elastic section which causes it to strive to move out of the locking position or in that there is another elastic element that pushes against the locking element and strives to move it into the release position for the trunnion. Until now, the displacement movement of the locking element was effectuated exclusively by the tool, whereas with the assembly unit according to the invention, the unlocking is at least assisted by the prestressing.
In order for the locking element in the locked position not to be moved into the release position by the prestressing force exerted on it, there is preferably a lateral delimitation for the locking element that acts in the locked position and that prevents the locking element from being displaced towards the release position while in the locked position. This lateral delimitation is preferably formed by a wall limiting an opening, the trunnion being inserted into the opening and the opening widening to such an extent that, after a defined displacement of the trunnion and of the locking element, the locking element can be displaced into the release position for the trunnion by the prestressing force provided.
The opening is conically tapered as provided according to an embodiment.
Moreover, an additional elastic means may be provided that, in the locked position, exerts a force on the locking element which is greater than the prestressing force that acts in the release direction and which counteracts the latter. The elastic means is preferably a spring.
For purposes of dismantling, according to one embodiment, the invention provides that a support part engages the elastic means that acts opposite to the release direction. The support part is removably accommodated in the assembly unit and, after it has been removed, the force exerted by the elastic means on the locking element in the direction towards the locked position is less than the prestressing force in the release position, so that the locking element moves into the release position without the use of a tool.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description below of a preferred embodiment.